


When Stars Collide

by geritapancake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aroaces, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Questioning, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WIP, aroace mtf trans! China, aroace! Russia, qpr, queer platonic relationship, strangers to QPPs, trans! China
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritapancake/pseuds/geritapancake
Summary: “Do you believe in soulmates, Yao?” Ivan inquired, turning towards his small friend.“No.” She said, deadpan.“Why not?” He asked, his tone the one of a curious child.“Romance is stupid, and the idea of soulmates is even more so. Why should someone else get to toy with our lives and decide who we love for us? What if I don’t want romance?” Yao scoffed, staring at the sky.“Who says that soulmates have to be romantic? Love isn’t limited to romance, so why should soulmates be?” He declared, staring at Yao.-a QPR (queerplatonic relationship) is basically a platonic relationship that is romantic relationship level commitment? It is more than just a platonic friendship/just best friends but less than a romantic relationship. It is hard to explain if you are not in a QPR or are not aro-spec.





	1. bumping into strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, this is a serious WIP rn?? I just decided that I might as well post what I have so far and see if anyone is even remotely interested in this fic?

**Disclaimer|| Ivan and Yao are both aroaces. This is a soulmate au. Yao is mtf! Trans and therefore goes by she/her pronouns. :)**

 

* * *

 

 

_ “I have heard it said before, that ‘you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.’” _

Yao shut the book with a huff. _ Love, love, love, love, love. _ It was all about love, wasn’t it? Well, Yao thought that love was a stupid, idiotic thing. The only real love she’d ever known was her love for her adopted brother Kiku, but Yao knew that  _ that _ love wasn’t the love they advertised in movies. On the other hand Kiku knew all about love, and, honestly, he probably knew more about love than anyone else. He was perfectly happy with his two boyfriends, and even though Yao could barely grasp the concept of love in general much less understand how Kiku loved two people so drastically different, Yao still supported him till the end. Though she still found it annoying when the trio came over to visit, always holding hands and hugging. Especially that one, Feliciano, he was constantly doing something toxically sweet. All this talk of love was making stressing her out. She absentmindedly ran her hand across the birthmark on her neck, a small star seemingly doodled onto her skin.   
  
“Tch, soulmates huh?” She scoffed, getting up from her bed. The whole concept was dumb to her, and a ‘concept’ was all she willingly considered it. She rolled her eyes at herself, all of this stupid sitting and thinking wasn’t going to do her any good. She waltzed her way over to her closet and threw on a black knitted turtleneck jumper, tied her hair up into a haphazard ponytail and flung herself out the door of her tiny apartment.   
  
  
She decided taking the bus would be her best option since her head was entirely too preoccupied with thoughts, and the mention alone of taking her small bike to the grocery store nearly five miles away made her stomach crawl. She handed the driver her money and teetered around to find a seat. Looking through the crowd of people her eyes landed on a man with hair so blonde it seemed blindingly white. The seat beside the man was free, so with an annoyed grunt, she went to fill the unoccupied space. She parted her lips and prepared to ask the man if she could sit by him, but before she could make a sound the bus flung forward and Yao shot headfirst into the blonde haired man. Their foreheads knocked together and each let out their own startled cries. Without any words of apology, Yao sunk into the seat next to the man.   
  
“Are you okay?” The man asked, his voice coated with a thick Russian accent.   
  
“I’m fine.” She snapped, rubbing her forehead lightly. Immediately she felt guilty, and she glanced over towards the man. He had a large, thick scarf wrapped around his neck. It didn’t look too odd, it  _ was _ October, the chill of winter starting to set in. Their eyes locked and the man tried to fake a smile.    
  
“You know, if you’re going to fake a smile you should at least  _ try _ to make it look real.” Yao huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. The man stayed quiet, and again guilt seeped into Yao’s heart. For the rest of the ride the two sat in silence.   
  
The bus halted to a stop for the fourth time, and finally, they had arrived at Yao’s destination. Relieve consumed her, and she giddily sprang out of the seat. As she stood up, so did the man beside her and it became apparent that they were getting off at the same stop. She pushed her way through the other people getting up and found her way off of the bus. She just stood around for a minute, extending her arms in the air and taking in a deep breath. The bus smelled musty and the fresh air was a much-needed change of atmosphere. She started heading to the grocery store, there was no need to doddle around.   
  
  
The grocery store was just around the corner and she reached it in no time. As she neared the old, small building she swung open the glass door and the cold breeze of the air conditioner blew on her face. She looked down at her list: _ bread, flour, ginger, eggs, milk, cereal,  _ and  _ makeup to cover that stupid birthmark.  _ Next thing she knew she was bumping into something in front of her. She looked up rapidly, her eyebrows furrowed. It was the man from the bus.   
  
“It is you again, friend.” He said, laughing.   
  
“We’re not friends, I barely even know you.” Yao hissed back.   
  
“No? Then are we magnets? You seem to be bumping into me an awful lot.” He retaliated, a smile spreading out on his face. This time his smile seemed more realistic, and not fake and forced like the last.   
  
“Haha, very funny,” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She paused for a beat, averting her eyes. “I’m sorry for bumping into you… twice.” She apologized.   
  
“It is all good. You can make it up to me by being my friend.” He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with a childlike happiness.   
  
“Friends? I thought you said we were magnets?” She joked, a smirk coming to her face.   
  
“Haha! I like you, you are funny.” He declared, laughing loudly. “You would make a great friend!” 

“Friends it is, I guess,” She sighed. “My name is Yao.” She said, sticking her hand out.   
  
“Ivan.” He introduced, grabbing Yao’s hand and shaking it. For the rest of the grocery trip, they just talked and shopped as if they had been friends for an eternity.

  
-

__  
“This was fun. I enjoy talking to you, Yao, we should meet again!” Ivan chirped. For some reason, Yao couldn’t agree more.   
  
“That would be nice actually.” She admitted.   
  
Ivan’s eyes lit up. “Yay!” He cheered, giggling.   
__  



	2. cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I've not updated in a while so I decided to work on it a little. Also, there might be a bunch of mistakes because I didn't do as much proofreading as I usually do.

The pair made their way to a small table seated in the outside area, the wind a light sway and soft music could be heard playing behind them. The day before the two had exchanged numbers and planned to meet up that weekend, and here they were. It was October 6th, a chill in the air and Yao’s birthday just around the corner. Ivan smiled at Yao from across the table, it was a silly lopsided grin.

The two ordered lunch and started chatting. To Yao’s surprise, it was easy to make conversation.

 

“Hey, Yao, I have got a joke for you!” Ivan exclaimed. Yao nodded for him to proceed. “Why don’t they play poker in the Jungle?” He asked, and Yao feared for the worst.

“Why?”

“Too many cheetahs!”

“That was... stupid.” Yao remarked, yet her lips were begging to pull up into a smile, and laughter was threatening to bubble from her throat. All because of some stupid joke from a stranger she met on a bus the day before. And that’s when it happened, the light-haired man burst out in laughter. His head tipped back and loud chuckles escaped from his lips. Yao couldn’t help but laugh along, covering her mouth as small, squeaky giggles poured out. The music changed and a soft song made its way into the atmosphere. _“_ _It's just like heaven being here with you. You're like an angel, too good to be true.”_ Yao suddenly felt sick to her stomach. This was utterly stupid, utterly cliche. What was she doing here, laughing at stupid jokes told by stupid strangers.

“I have to go to the ladies room!” She blurted, darting off, and leaving Ivan confused.

She found herself hunched over a toilet in, what felt like, the smallest stall she’d ever been in. She felt like she was going to vomit, and that’s exactly what she did. This is what she read in stories, butterflies and smiley feelings. She didn’t like it. Even the thought of romance made her gag, and that feeling she just had sure sounded like what those romance books described. She just shook her head, scolding herself internally. She had to get out of here, it felt like the walls were caving in and her breath was coming out in short sputters. But that meant seeing Ivan again didn’t it? A knock on her stall startled her out of her trance.

“Yao?” Ivan whispered hesitantly.

“Ivan?!” She whisper-yelled. “What are you doing in the ladies bathroom!?”

“I- I thought you might have gotten sick and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm. Yao sighed and stood up.

“I…” She paused, how was she even going to explain this. “I’m fine, just wait for me outside of the bathroom.” She heard a small “okay” and the door to the bathroom shutting. Yao just sighed again. He was sweet, but he didn’t really think before he acted.

Yao shuffled out of the bathroom, Ivan standing there waiting for her.

“Are you sure you are okay?” He asked quietly.

“I’m fine, Ivan. Just feeling a little sick.” She replied, it wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, good. Well, not good, but better than bad.” He stumbled on his words. “Would you like to head home?” He asked.

“Actually, yeah.” She faltered, feeling guilty for cutting their plans off short. “But we can meet up again tomorrow, yeah? If I’m feeling better?”

“That’d be lovely.” Ivan said enthusiastically.

-

The car ride wasn’t too long and was, for the most part, silent. Yao didn’t know what to do or what to think, so she just laid her head down on the car door. Maybe she was just overreacting? Maybe romance was just fated for her, maybe real life did turn out like those gross romance stories she absolutely despised. She had _sworn_ romance wasn’t for her, and soulmates even more so, but she was getting all the butterflies and blushy, smiley feelings she had heard about? Was she just going mad? She hit her head on the car door, trying to knock some sense into herself.

“Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt.” Ivan asked, worryingly.

“Fine, just fine.” She mumbled, her eyes closed tight. She just wanted to go home and go to bed. Again, she absentmindedly ran her finger across the petite birthmark on her neck. It was covered up with makeup, per usual. She didn’t want to see it. It was such a small thing, yet it somehow had the power to make her feel sick when she even thought about it. She put her hand in her lap, wishing to forget about it. A ‘soulmate marking’ was what everyone called it. She hated it. She despised the thought of soulmates.

“Yao?” A voice called, and a hand on her shoulder woke her up from her stupor.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Yao sat up, turning to Ivan.

“We are at your house. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. It made her mad that he seemed to care so much. Why did he have to come and mess up her life, make her think about stupid, idiotic things that clouded her mind?

“I am fine, Ivan!” She snapped, hurriedly pushing open the car door. Ivan flinched as Yao whisked around to face him. She immediately felt guilty, but before she could even think about apologizing she turned back around. “Goodnight, Ivan.” She muttered, before walking off into her house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little teaser WIP thing?  
> I'm really liking this au so far and I hold it dear to my heart :')
> 
> If you'd like me to finish this,,, maybe leave a comment or something :)


End file.
